My Immortal
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: While traveling the Hogwarts grounds, Trelawney find Severus, left for dead. When she takes him back to her rooms to heal him, will she believe the story which he tells?


**A/N: I am starting to make a series of fanfictions including a whole lot of Evanescence songs. This is one of them. After that I might start doing a series of fanfictions of songs that are my favorite. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Song belongs to Evanescence. I do not own the characters of Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney. If I did, Snape and Trelawney would have married by the second book and Snape would wear pink instead of black every day. But, Snape does kinda get altered here in this story.**

Sybil stared out the window, cursing herself for being so stupid. She should have seen this comint, shouldn't she? After all, as much as a majority of the Hogwarts students and professors hated to admit, she was a true Seer. A true Seer would have seen all of this before it happened. Maybe I am not an actual Seer, the woman thought to herself.

A sudden thud was heard from below her. Sybil gasped, grasped her wand, and raced to the bottom floor, praying that the steps wouldn't change her course of direction. As she stopped at the bottom of the stairway, she gasped, seeing at who was laying on the ground before her.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it wont leave me alone

"Severus?" That was all Sybil could manage to choke out. She was staring in the face of the second most wanted man in the Wizardry World. She was staring in the face of the man who betrayed nearly everyone for reasons possibly no one except for himself knew. She was staring in the face of the man she had loved.

"Sybil..." Severus was clutching himself, holding his arm like he was going to explode. The Divination professor saw that blood was streaming from his right arm. She knew that the blood was pouring out of his proof of being a Death Eater. "Help me..." Severus whispered out.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Sybil helped the man sit up, pointed her wand at his arm, when suddenly, the bleeding had stopped. Severus passed out, collapsing into Sybil's arms. She still held the man and Apparated into her room, on top of her bed. She let him go on top of her bed and brushed towards her paper flooded desk.

Why did I bring him into my room? I should have left him there to die. It serves him right. Maybe I should go find Minerva...

"Sybil." The woman quickly turned around to see the man lying on top of her bed. "Don't leave."

"I'm going to report you," Sybil responded. "I'm going to leave this room, find Minerva, and tell her that you are in this castle. You killed Dumbledore and obviously had no shame."

"You don't understand..."

"I don't understand? Well, I wasn't very fond of Albus myself, but he didn't deserve to die! I'm guessing that everything that you have ever told me and the fellow professors was a lie then!"

"Sybil, I..."

"Shut up! Just shut up! I bet everything you've ever told me was a lie, from you being unfaithful to the Dark Lord, to..." Sybil stopped right in the middle of her sentence, feeling hot tears burning in her blue eyes.

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

"Up to what?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Up to what you said in our seventh year," Sybil whispered out.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"No! I've hated you since we first started working with each other, don't think that my thoughts have changed, especially since you've killed one of the most respected wizards ever!"

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I mean it!"

"Sybil, let me explain..."

"No, I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I don't know why I stayed her. I don't know why I brought you into my room! For all I know, you could have murdered me!"

"I made and Unbreakable Vow!" Sybil stared at Severus, having an expressionless face. The hot tears had finally rolled down from her burning eyes. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa that I would take care of Draco this year, no matter what. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to seem like an unfaithful wizard to true friends, especially when Bellatrix was with Narcissa. Draco became a Death Eater and was sent from Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. I didn't have a choice, I had to kill Dumbledore."

"Severus."

"Sybil."

"I don't believe it. How can I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Slip Vertiserum into my mouth and I'll tell you the completely same story! Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"Did you just call me sweetheart?"

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"I guess I did."

"Explain to me a few other things, won't you? Why exactly did you follow Dumbledore to my room the night he questioned me?"

"What do you think?"

"That you wanted to hear how crazy I am."

"No. It's because, well, I wanted to see you again."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I wanted to see you again. This is going to sound totally stupid, but, I missed you, Sybil."

"If you missed me so much how come you never had the nerve to speak to me again?"

"I wanted to protect you. Sybil, becoming a Death Eater means risking the lives of those you loved. I didn't want to risk your life. Therefore, I never could speak to you again. At least, in the same way I could in our seventh year."

"Was it you that threw me out of The Room of Requirements?"

"No, it was Draco. I was trying to make him calm down, I was trying to make him stop, but he's exactly like his father. Always does what he wants to do. Sybil, did you just believe anything I just said?"

"I...I don't know."

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

Suddenly, the door to Sybil's room flew open, seeing Horace Slughorn in the doorway. "Severus!" he shouted. "I knew you'd be in here! Are you all right, Sybil?"

"She's perfectly fine," Severus snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you! I'm going to report you. You're going to..." Suddenly, the words "STUPIFY!" was screamed out, to when Horace fell to the ground, eyes closed tightly, not remembering a thing about what had happened.

"I'm guessing you believe me now," Severus spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Sybil asked.

"Why else would you stupify Slughorn?"

"I guess I do believe you." Severus turned to Sybil and wrapped her in his arms. He felt tears dropping onto his shoulder. He smiled and held her tightly. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he responded. "Maybe if you could talk some sense into Minerva..."

"I highly doubt it. She about believes me as much as Albus did."

"Well, you did predict the prophecy."

"That you told The Dark Lord about."

"I tried to stop it. I tried to rescue Lily and James. I couldn't, though. I just couldn't." The two stood there in each others in each others arms. Severus leaned in and kissed Sybil. It reminded her of their first kiss. It reminded him of their seventh year. "I love you," Severus whispered.

"That's what you said in our seventh year," she responded.

"But I still do."

"I love you too." Sybil kissed Severus back, having a smile appear on her face when they broke off. "I'll try to talk to Minerva," Sybil whispered.

"Thank you," Severus responded. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming up the steps. "You have to leave," she whispered quickly.

"I know," he responded. Severus gave her a quick kiss and then Apparated. Sybil turned around to see the Headmistress in the doorway, staring at the limp but lively Horace Slughorn. "What happened?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"Severus was here," Sybil whispered out, ready to tell Minerva everything that had just happened.

But you still have all of me


End file.
